


Arms Wide Open

by 3cheers12years



Series: Parenthood (stuff pack!) [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Im broody dont @ me, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Tests, Tw kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: You creep into the living room, face as neutral as you can muster. Dan looks up at you, eyes wide and hopeful.





	Arms Wide Open

You creep into the living room, face as neutral as you can muster. Dan looks up at you, eyes wide and hopeful. You shake your head and hold out the digital stick of disappointment to him.

"Negative."

He takes it from you and narrows his eyes from behind his glasses at the tiny window that is holding all of the wrong answers. You wring your hands. His toss the test into the bin and then he's grabbing you by the waist, pulling you into his lap and kissing your cheek. You curl up into him.

"Are we doing something wrong?" He asks, softly. You shake your head, arms snaking around his neck. He's warm and comforting and familiar.

"What is there to do wrong? You just-... You cum, y'know? And we're doing it whilst I'm ovulating and we're not on hard drugs and-"

Dan silences you with a kiss. It's firm enough to shut you up but gentle enough for you to melt into him. His hands stroke your waist and you feel like you're going to cry. When he pulls away and looks at you, eyes heavy and full of adoration, you can tell that he's also on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry. I'll cry." He whispers, past the knot in his throat. You huff a laugh and he matches it. He kisses you again and your thumb strokes the sharp angle of his jaw. You pull away.

"What do we do now?" You ask. He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. We have options, right?"

"Do we?"

"Yeah. Like, we can just keep trying or we can stop. Or we can just, take a break? Have a little latex covered funtime. Or we can go to a doc and get some sort of fertility whatever. We have options."

You nod against the crook of his neck. You can feel his pulse and the consistent rhythm calms you. You tell him you love him and he strokes your hair back as he returns it.

There's a reason why the phrase isn't 'fifth time's the charm'.

**

You watch Dan run around the garden with his nephews. You're sat drinking mocktails with Dana on the patio as Uncle Dan prances around a sprinkler with the two boys. He grins and giggles almost as much as they do.

"Can I ask you a real out of the blue personal question?" You ask her, ripping your gaze like a plaster from the antics that are happening on the grass.

Her eyebrow shoots up from behind her sunglasses in the exact same way that Dan's does. And their mother does. Damn this family. It was wonderful being in New Jersey with them, your future in-laws, but noticing all of the little quirks the family shared was starting to get a bit much.

Speaking of, she matches Dan's usual tone as she draws out a, "go on,"

"When you had your boys, did you, y'know, have any trouble?" You figure you may as well dive in head first.

"What do you mean?" She pulls her sunglasses down a touch and peers at you over them. You shrug, shoulders loose.

"Like... Was the batter fine before you made the cake?" She stares at you. You lean over the outdoor table to her a little and lower your voice, "y'know, conceiving."

She smiles, warmly, the way the Avidan's do, "are you two planning a family?"

"We're a bit further than planning."

She catches your drift and her face falls ever so slightly, "Oh. We didn't get any bumps in the road or anything. I've never personally had a problem. No history of it in the family, either."

You bite the inside of your lip, "same goes for my end."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

She reaches out and squeezes your hand in an effort to provide some comfort. In fairness, it works. Her smile is gentle, close lipped and bursting with positivity.

"I'm sure it'll work out. Just keep trying, you'll catch, I'm sure." You can't help but smile back and thank her for her kind words.

Before you can move your conversation on, Dan has come rushing over, stealing you in his wet arms and hoisting you up, ignoring your squeals of protest. He jogs with you in his arms to the sprinkler, announcing to the little boys that "it's auntie's turn!"

**

"I spoke to Dana today." You state, wriggling your way into pajama shorts.

"I know. We spent the day with her so I should hope you did," Dan responds, smile wide. You scowl at him and throw the shirt you just tugged off of your back in his direction. He laughs, "what about, Honey?"

"About not being able to conceive."

Dan freezes, "what?"

"I just wanted to know if she had trouble with it with her two, y'know? Family history or whatever. Since I looked into mine." You explain. He nods slowly.

"Okay. Can you maybe let me know in advance if you're gonna ask stuff like that to my family? Please?"

You blush red, heating the very tips of your ears. You apologise, telling him you didn't think and he shrugs it off with a smooth "it's alright," and tell him that you made his sister pinky promise not to let slip to anyone.

Dan cups your face in his large hands, kissing you sweetly and pinching your cheeks, "cutie."

You lean up and kiss him deep, almost knocking him off of his feet. You tangle your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, pull him closer by the belt loop. He pulls away from you slightly, hands holding you firm, eyes sparkling. You do you best to lean forward and try to kiss his neck but his elbows are locked.

"You're playing with fire, baby," he tells you, voice rich and deep and making you feel a tingle in your spine. You smirk up at him, challenging the authority he's doing his best to hold.

"Burn me, Danny-boy."

He lifts you quickly for the second time today, and you can't contain the surprised squeal that escapes you this time either. It dissipates to giggles as he lays you in the centre of the hotel bed and litters you with scratchy, bearded kisses, his laugh a vibration in his chest that you feel in your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is With Arms Wide Open by Creed - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99j0zLuNhi8
> 
> Not everyone can conceive first time, for various possible reasons. Some people can't conceive at all, and I think about that a lot. This series is going places, slowly. I hope you're all enjoying the ride.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
